Although this invention is discussed herein particularly as it relates to loose leaf binder paper, it should be borne in mind that the scope of this invention is intended to encompass many different types of paper pads wherein paper sheets of pads are held in assembly by means of an adhesive which is located within holes of the pad. Loose leaf binder paper has for many years been assembled in pad form by assembling the paper in a stack and by applying adhesive along one of the edges of the pad to create a spine for the pad and to permit individual sheets of paper to be removed as desired. Loose leaf paper is typically bound in this manner along its inner edge adjacent the loose leaf binder holes. The paper sheets of writing pads are typically bound along the top edge and frequently are perforated for tearing to avoid the presence of adhesive residue at the edges. Typically when sheets of paper are removed from this type of paper pad a small residual amount of adhesive material remains on the edges of the sheets that are separated from the pad. This residual adhesive material, though frequently tolerated, nevertheless typically remains a nuisance to the user because it adds undesirable thickness to the edge of the paper and because it can interfere with serial feeding of the paper through copier and facsimile machines. To provide adhesive bound loose leaf pads of this nature and to ensure relatively clean edges for the paper that is removed from the pad by tearing the sheets away from the adhesive, the adhesive material may be reinforced with a fabric so that virtually all of it will remain in assembly with the spine when the paper sheets are torn away. Frequently however, the adhesive material establishes sufficient retention with the edges of the sheets that the edges can be torn or frayed as the sheets of paper are removed from the adhesive spine of the pad. Because loose leaf paper is typically adhesive bound along its inner edge by an adhesive spine, the entire pad must be removed from a loose leaf binder before a sheet can be removed therefrom.
It is desirable to provide loose leaf binder pads of paper that are efficiently adhered in assembly to form an integral loose leaf binder pad and which can be efficiently separated from the pad so as to leave a clean, sharp and uncontaminated edge for each of the sheets of paper that are so removed. It is also desirable to provide adhesive bound pads of loose leaf binder paper which utilizes the structural integrity of the adhesive material as a reinforcement for the loose leaf binder holes of the paper. Further, it is desirable to provide adhesive bound pads of loose leaf binder paper which enables sheets of paper to be removed from the pad while the pad is in assembly with a loose leaf binder. It is also desirable to provide pads of adhesively interconnected sheets of paper, such as for loose leaf binder pads, writing pads and the like which enable sheets of paper, removed from the pad, to have sharp, straight, clean and uncontaminated edges.